Fifty shades of Ian
by kimmiehp
Summary: A shameless fic where Ian is raped. How will Mickey react?
1. Fifty shades of Ian

" Frank get out!" Ian could hear Fiona yelling from downstairs. Lip came in the room a cigarette parted neatly between his bottom and top lip. Ian noticed from the corner of his eye a crimson color. Ian jumped up " What happened?" Lip lighted the cigarette glancing at the end of the stick to Ian. He let out a puff of smoke, " Some shithead tried to punk me out of my job."

" Ronny again?"

" Prick doesn't think I know how to do my job I've done for years. Keeps threatening to send his brother on me. Fucker's gonna threatin the wrong person."

Ian lied back down staring at the ceiling, feeling extra down today. " Hey, how you doing?"

Ian internally flinched. " I'm good." " Meds working?" "Yeah.." Lip nodded in satisfaction. Although he knew his brother wasn't completely okay now, at least suicide was out of the question. He also had Mickey to thank.

Ian stood quickly and walked out the door. " Going to get a good fuck?" Lip called out. A vague " Fuck you" was heard.

In all honesty Ian didn't know where he was going he just wanted out. He walked past Carl who was annoying Debbie and Fiona kicking a knocked out Frank. This was all shit. Too much to fucking handle anymore.

He wanted Mickey.

Yeah same shit was probably going down at Mickey's house but hey least Mickey got something too. He walked down the rode. The cold air giving him chills.

Something felt weird. Something felt off. Paranoia kicking his brain, and pulling the hairs on his neck up, Ian looked all around him for something, anything. Was someone watching him?

It felt as though someone was near him, he could feel their presence.

"Hey! who's there!" He yelled, his breath forming a hot cloud drifting in the air.

He tensed at the harsh silence, making him worry even more.

He wondered what mickey was doing.

That's all he wanted.

Ian turned back around to face his trail when something smacked him square in the face hard and quick.

Realizing he was on the ground, he tried to jerk his head back up but something pinned him down. "You have some nice legs, ginger snap." The voice laughed, and tugged at his hair.

Ian yanked out of his grasp as the attacker gave a raspy laugh.

He just wanted- no needed his mickey. "Who are you? leave me alone!" His first thought was one of his dad's enemies he owed money.

But, he would have asked for frank let alone the money. He was almost teasing Ian. Flirting with him.

The man rubbed circles around Ian's nipples teasing them. Ian tensed. " STOP! GET THE FUCK OFF ME!" the man slapped Ian in the face causing him to go silent.

The man rubbed Ian's chest smoothly. humming and groaning. Ian tried to kicked out of the mans grasp but this man was big. Bigger than the whole Gallagher family put together.

"please." Ian whispered as the man put his hand down Ian's pants. Ians eyes went wide as he went wild kicking and punching. This couldn't be happening. He just wanted Mickey...


	2. aftermath

Ian woke up cold and sore. Blood surrounded him all on his body. He felt so...dirty. Impure.

Ian tried to stand up feeling a wave of vertigo before it came and leaned against a wall for support. Black dots flying angrily around his eyes.

Ian's breath was heavy and raspy almost like a wheeze. Kind of like his asthma was coming back.

He just needed to find mickey hopefully he was still at his house.

He limped all the way there knees threatening to buckle the whole way.

Black dots almost taking over. He made it to the porch, and knocked on the door. Ian never knocked he just walked in, so they probably didn't expect it to be Ian.

Mickey's dad was in jail so Ian wasnt worried. The door opened to Mandy.

" Fuck Ian what the hell happened? "

she yelled. she guestured for Ian to come in. probably to get cleaned up but Ian didn't move. He was in shock.

The dots were almost taking dominance. And mandy noticed.

" Mickey!" mandy yelled.

almost instantly mickey bolted down the hall just in time to see Ian leaning against the door frame eyes closed almost tipping over. Mickey put a hand on his shoulder before he collapsed. Ian leaned In closer to Mickey for support. " What happened Ian? where the fucks your shirt at?" Ian answered with a groan eyes drooping shut.

"Hey! Ian stay awake man. Iggy come help me real quick." with no complaints, Iggy got up and tended to the other side of Ian. His breath was ragged and harsh. Ian's legs were almost dragging and tripping over each other. They took him In mickey's bedroom and layed him down. Ian automatically shut his eyes and fell to sleep. mickey sighed and almost teared up at the sight of Ian In this state. Strange what this kid was doing to his emotions.

Mickey pulled out his phone dialing the gallaghers. "hello? This lip or Fiona?"

"No. lip's somewhere and Fiona at work. This is Debbie."

" Tell them mickey called and that... something happened to Ian. He came to my house bloody and beaten couldn't even stand or walk on his own. His shirt was missing and his pants torn. He's in bad shape."

" Is he okay?"

"yeah I think he will be." mickey said slamming his phone shut. He would kill the son of a bitch who hurt his Ian.

Ian woke up hours later next to a worried Mickey who waited by him the entire time.

Mickey stroked Ian's face calmly. " Hey Ian. You okay?" Ian flinched at Mickey's words. That's when Mickey knew something was wrong. He could act like he was about to hit Ian usually and he wouldn't even budge. All he did was talk just now. What the hell happened?

" Ian what's wrong?" Mickey said almost above a whisper. Still Ian avoided eye contact and shook ferociously. Ian didn't realize when a tear ran down his face in a hurry. he was scaring Mickey. Mickey Milkovich was scared. " Ian... please tell me."

" He...He pinned me down and he...Oh god." Ian broke off unable to say. The door shook from a loud band and again Ian jumped and another tear slid down a look of fear shooting across.

" It's okay it's just the door." Mickey said patting Ian's leg. He walked over to the door to see Lip standing with a worried face. " Where is Ian? Debbie said he's hurt. Said you sounded scared."

" I'm not fucking scared. I'm just worried." Lip saw past his bad boy attitude. Mickey Milkovich was in fact scared.

" Yeah okay. Look just. Where is he?"

" In my room. Scared shitless." Mickey said with a glare. Lip followed Mickey not even glancing at Mandy who was on the verge of crying.

" I don't know what the fuck is wrong with him." Mickey said with a shrug but a worried tone.

"Hey Ian?" Lip walked over to the bed where Ian sat and put a hand on his shoulder as he sat with him.

Ian remained silent, but hissed in pain at his injuries.

"Are you okay? What happened?"

Ian shuddered in remembrance. "Nothing I...I just got jumped by some fat loser." Ian lied. He bit his lip drawing blood hoping Lip didn't hear his whimper.

Lip knew he was lying Ian bit his Lip when he lied.

He set a hand on his knee and was surprised when Ian jumped away from him looking towards the floor.

"Ian.." Lip tried again.

"This Is fucking ridiculous. Whoever scared you this bad is gonna die. Who was it? Who the fuck was it Ian? What did they do?" Mickey snarled. Lip could tell Ian jumped at the harsh words. Lip gave Mickey a glare.

"You know you can tell us anything." Lip said with a more suddel approach.

"What were saying before Lip came? The man pinned you down and what?"

Ian cursed himself for saying that. He dug his nails into his thighs and was breathing harshly. He was scared shitless.

"Hey. It's just me. It's just me Ian." Mickey said as if it came naturally. Lip was surprised at how gentle the thug was being.

This was a side of Mickey only Ian had ever seen and Lip was a little jealous. He got very irritated and tired of Mickey's bullshit bad boy attitude. Lip doubted he was the only one. He understood why mickey had that attitude though. In this neighborhood, with his dad.

"I feel like such a pussy Mick. I felt so helpless. He held me down and he.. I tried so fucking hard to escape."

Ian sobbed. Mickey rubbed Ian's back shushing his sobs.

Mickey glanced up at lip who had a thoughtful look on his face. Lip though. He looked right into Mickey's eyes they had pure rage. Lip knew they were saying I'm going to kill that fucker who did this.

" Hey Ian. Lemme just help you get cleaned up and then you can go to sleep okay?" Mickey said. Ian didn't stop crying nor did he look up, he simply nodded as Mickey helped him into a standing position. Mickey flinched at Ian's wince as he stood up completely. Mickey could feel Ian's shaking body in his hands and he felt a sudden wave of sadness come over him which he'd never felt over a person before. He actually felt sad for Ian. He was sad that Ian was in pain and he couldn't do anything about it. HIS Ian. The one who made him feel love unlike anyone else. The only one who made him ever feel good and genuinely happy. These thoughts only angered him even more as he fought the urge for once in his life...to cry.


	3. who fucked with him?

It took Ian a couple weeks to recover from the incident, sadly. Physically and mentally. He didn't go home or leave Mickey's house, once. Not only did he not feel like it, Mickey would not have let him.

Mickey was furious. He never once let whoever did this to Ian, slip from his mind. He'd get Ian to say who it was, when he was comfortable talking about it. Mickey HATED it when they were trying to have sex and he had to listen to Ian's painful wincing every minute or so. It turned him off and made him even more angry. Not that they've had sex since they incident. It was probably too soon for that, right now.

Mickey flicked his cigarette butt in the ash trey and stood up. He looked at his sister who was sitting in the kitchen chair reading a magazine, only wearing black panties and a tank top, obviously not wearing a bra. Mickey sighed heavily, throwing a towel that was on the counter on her, roughly. "Put some fucking clothes on, slut." Mickey says, rolling his eyes. He took another puff of his cigarette.

"Fuck you!" Mandy hissed through her teeth, throwing both the towel and the magazine on the table, and walking away to her room. She was too sassy, much like the rest of the Milkovich family.

He turned around and put out the ciagarette on the counter and left it there, letting out a slight careless belch. He turned around and met eyes with a tired and hurt looking Ian. "Hey, sleepy head. You're finally up?" He said, sarcastically.

He walked to Ian and put a hand on the back of the boy's red head, bringing it forward to kiss it. Ian complied and let himself be kissed.

"You being an asshole to Mandy?" Ian laughed at the sibling rivalry.

"She's dressed like a goddamn slut." Mickey reasoned, in a matter of fact tone, shrugging his shoulders.

He walked over to the couch and slammed down in it, turning on the tv. "You, uh. Wanna go out today?" Mickey asked. He didn't care if he said no or yes, but he figured he'd wanna actually get out, and get some fresh air. He'd rather Ian not become the next Sheila.

Ian shrugged and sat down next to Mickey. "Don't know. Any reason we need to?" Ian asked, simply.

Mickey looked at him as if he'd just been slapped in the face, raising his eyebrows. "Uhh. I don't know, maybe, considering the fact you haven't been out in a couple fucking weeks, yeah." Mickey itched his top lip, an action he hadn't noticed he did quite so often, until now.

"Sure." He answered short and obviously irritated. Mickey nodded. He pulled out another cigarette and lit it, taking a puff.

"I gotta go see my dad today." Mickey said. He hated seeing his dad. Ian groaned as if he were going to see his own father. "Why?" He asked in a groggily tone.

"Because, he's my fucking dad." He said harshly.

"Yeah, I know. That's never made you before." Ian said.

"Yeah, well. He wants to talk." Mickey said, heavily inhaling the smoke from his cigarette.

Ian sighed. He hated their father with a burning passion. He's a narcissistic, evil, bigot. No one liked him. If they did, they only pretend to, because they were scared of him, which was highly understandable. Ian put an arm behind Mickey and Mickey subconsciously leaned into it, but Ian noticed and he smiled, lovingly. He truly and utterly loved Mickey, with every ounce of power and love he could conjure.

"You check in with your family at all?" Mickey asked.

Ian shrugged. "Debbie called once. Fiona too. I think they know I just really want to be left alone." Ian said. Mickey could understand that. He respected them for respecting Ian's privacy, while also making sure he's okay.

Ian grabbed Mickey's cigarette and took a puff. "Hey, asshole. Give that back." Mickey said, giving a cheeky grin. He grabbed it back from Ian as he slapped him, playfully, on the back of the head.

"I probably should go over there soon, though." Ian said, exhaling the smoke.

"To your house?" He asked.

"Yep." Ian nodded.

"What about work?"

"Lip called in for me that night, said I had been jumped, and needed to recover." He said. Mickey nodded uneasily, at the slight mention of that night. God, he was so pissed off.

He rubbed the back of Ian's head, sloppily and stood up, taking one more hit from his cigarette, then putting it out.

He eyed Svetlana as she sat at the kitchen table, eating. He wished she would just move out somewhere. He grabbed his keys from the counter and grabbed a bear from the fridge, making his way over to Ian again. "Come on. You're driving." He said.

"Where?" Ian asked.

"Somewhere, now get the fuck in the car." Mickey snapped. Ian loved his bitchy attitude.

Ian sighed, and stood up. He grabbed the keys from Mickey and slipped on his shoes. He walked out of the door, not bothering to change his clothes. He didn't really care what he looked like. No one deserved to see him all dressed up, except Mickey, of course.

He jumped in the car, ignoring the pain in his side, as he put the key in the ignition. "Where to?" Ian asked, starting the engine.

"Go to the bar, I gotta talk to Kev." He said. Ian looked up and eased his foot on the gas pedal, itching his nose quickly.

Ian pulled up to the bar and stopped. "You gonna be a while, or can I wait in the car?" Ian asked.

"You can wait. I'll only be a little bit." Mickey said, squeezing Ian's knee tightly.

Mickey exited the car and walked with a sort of sway, pants hanging a little below his waste, even though he was wearing a belt. He walked through the doors, followed by the eyes of everyone in the bar, including Kev who was in the middle of pouring a shot. Kev nodded his head at Mickey in a friendly gesture, as Mickey did the same.

He walked over and slumped down in front of Kev in a chair. Kev threw a rag over his shoulder and poured Mickey a shot, assuming that's what he needed. Mickey gratefully took it, but didn't say anything. "How's Ian?" Kev asked.

Mickey scarfed the shot down, wincing at the extreme taste, savoring the flavor that was now embedded into his mouth.

"He's fine. In the car right now, first time he's left the house in weeks." Mickey said, setting down the glass.

"You know who did it yet?" Kev asked.

"Nah, and they better hope the fuck I never do, because I'll fucking kill them." Usually he wouldn't let this caring side of him show, but Kev knew about them and he was just extremely angry at whoever did this.

Vee came up behind him Kev holding a tray of glasses. "I'll second to that." She said, with a sarcastic smile. She set down the glasses and started handing them down.

Mickey looked at Kev and raised an eyebrow. "We gotta talk." He said. He pulled out another smoke and lit it. "My dad wants me to come see him. He's already called and expects me to do something for him, because he's been such a loving fucking father before this." He said, his words dripping with anger. Kev opened his mouth slightly and lifted his head, continuing to listen.

"He wants me to pay him back for all the years of me living with him, because he needs my help." Mickey didn't want to say it straight out in front of everyone and was hoping Kev would understand what he was insinuating. He stopped talking and stared at Kev, waiting for a reaction. Kev looked slightly confused.

"Fucking drugs, man." Mickey whisper yelled. Half the people here probably did worse, but he didn't want to take chances.

Kev made an O face and sighed. "What do you need?" He asked.

Mickey twiddle his fingers around his cigarette. "He expects us to take it out of our stash." He said.

"What? No, I'm not doing that. Is he paying?" Kev asked.

Mickey bit his lip, hard. "It doesn't fucking matter if he's paying. I have to." Mickey said.

Kev shook his head, blankly.

Kev wiped off the counter with his rag and held a disapproving look in his eyes and expressions.

"Do whatever you need to do." He hoped Mickey would go away soon.

Mickey took this as a bye and got up and left his seat. He walked out of the door, just before yanking a lit cigarette that was in someone's hand away and smoking at it.

Xxxxxxxxx

Mickey took Ian out to eat and eventually Ian got tired of it. He wound up going home again, with Mickey. Mickey, whether he wanted to admit it or not, was extremely worried about the redhead. He was less active and almost seemed to be going through his bipolar stages again. Maybe he wasn't taking his meds. He knew not to even ask if he was. Ian would blow up on him and Mickey would cuss him out and Mickey would end up being the bad guy. As usual.

Mickey walked into the kitchen seeing Ian making a sandwich. He smiled at the red head. His hair was glistening to a very bright shade of red, from the sun. He loved that about Ian. Ian was such a bitch, but damn Mickey loved him so much.

His soft, plump lips. Optimistic attitude, dedication, spirit, his loving personality, his hair, his eyes, even his sass. Everything about him was something Mickey adored everyday.

He walked over to him and kissed the back of his head, quickly. "You okay?" He asked, in a genuine tone.

Ian nodded. "Yeah, I'm good." He said. That was it for Ian. He wasn't much of a talker lately, either. If Mickey didn't talk to him, he wouldn't talk at all. Mickey sighed.

"You take your meds?"

Ian growled. "Yes!" He hissed. He zoomed around and didn't face the boy, continuing to make his sandwich.

Mickey nodded, deciding to ignore his bitchy attitude. He walked to the phone against the wall and waited for Ian to go sit down on the couch so he could have a nice little chat without Ian hearing.

He dialed the number into the small phone and held it against his ear. "Hello?" A voice aggravatedly answered. "I need you to do something for me."

The man on the other end sighed heavily and some tapping was heard. "What is it?"

"You heard anything about a beating recently? A rape?" He asked.

"No, I can't say I have." He answered sarcastically.

"Don't fuck with me man. I want you to find him and beat the fuck out of him."

"What's in it for me?" He asked.

"What's in it for- fuck man, you'll be lucky if I don't pry your mouth open and Shit down your neck, that's what's in it for you." Mickey hissed.

The man on the other end "tsked" impatiently. "Deal with it and we'll talk money." Mickey concluded.

"Will do. I'll get my boys on it." The voice said and the phone call dropped.

He knew the reason Ian was so desperate to stay inside all the time was because he was afraid.

If he took care of it, it wouldn't be a problem? Right?


End file.
